Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Sitting Ducks
Mr. Conductor's Adventures of Sitting Ducks is another Shining Time Station Crossover It features Season 1-4 episodes from Thomas & Friends. No Season 5-6 stories will be used. Four Thomas stories will be used in Season 1. Two Thomas storiss will be used in Season 2. George Carlin: Mr. Conductor and Thomas The Tank Engine 1. Running Duck/Duck Naked 1. The Runaway (Running Duck) 2. Wrong Road (Duck Naked) 2. Ducks for Hire/Hic Hic Hooray 1. Pop Goes The Diesel/Diesel Does It Again (Ducks for Hire) 2. Mavis/Toby's Tightrope (Hic Hic Hooray) 3. Peeking Duck/Fred's Meltdown 1. Thomas Gets Tricked/Four Little Engines (Peeking Duck) 2. Granpuff/Sleeping Beauty (Fred's Meltdown) 4. Halloween 1. Percy's Ghostly Trick 2. Thomas, Percy & The Dragon 5. Mind Over Mallard/The Fly Who Loved Me 1. Train Stops Play/Bowled Out (Mind Over Mallard) 2. A Close Shave For Duck/Gordon and the Famous Visitor (The Fly Who Loved Me) 6. Feeding Frenzy/Bev's Big Day 1. Tenders and Turntables/Trouble In The Shed (Feeding Frenzy) 2. A Big Day For Thomas/Trust Thomas (Bev's Big Day) 7. Born to Be Wild/Bill Hatches the Egg 1. Come Out Henry/Henry To The Rescue (Born to Be Wild) 2. A Proud Day For James/Time For Trouble (Bill Hatches the Egg) 8. Hey, Hey, Bill's on the News/Got Milk 1. Bull's Eyes/Fish (Hey, Hey, Bill's on the News) 2. Thomas & The Conductor/A Cow On A Line(Got Milk) 9. License to Scoot/The Old Duck and the Sea 1. Escape/Oliver Owns Up (License to Scoot) 2. Bertie's Chase/Percy's Promise (The Old Duck and the Sea) 9. Pest of A Guest/Getting Away from it All 1. Thomas Meets The Queen (Pest of A Guest) 2. Special Attraction (Getting Away from it All) 11. Midnight Snack/The Visitor 1. Saved from Scrap/A New Friend For Thomas (Midnight Snack) 2. Thomas Goes Fishing/A Scarf For Percy (The Visitor) 12. Ducks on Ice/Where's Aldo 1. The Diseasel/Special Funnel (Ducks On Ice) 2. Double Trouble/Tender Engines (Where's Aldo) 13. Great White Hype/Waddle's Spud Bud 1. James In A Mess (Great White Hype) 2. Percy's Predicament (Waddle's Spud Bud) 14. Denture Adventure/All In A Day's Work 1. Terence The Tractor/The Trouble With Mud (Denture Adventure) 2. A Bad Day For Sir Handel/Rusty Helps Peter Sam (All in A Day's Work) 15. Holding Pen 13/Daredevil Ducks 1. Whistles & Sneezes (Holding Pen 13) 2. Duck Takes Charge (Daredevil Ducks) 16. Aldo the Duck/Chasing Andy 1. Gordon Takes A Dip (Aldo the Duck) 2. James Goes Buzz Buzz (Chasing Andy) 17. Feet of Fortune/The Great Scooter Race 1. Home At Last/Rock 'N' Roll (Feet of Fortune) 2. Percy Proves A Point/Thomas & Bertie's Great Race (The Great Scooter Race) 18. O'Brother What Art Thou/Urban Legend 1. Trouble For Thomas (O'Brother What Art Thou) 2. Percy Takes The Plunge (Urban Legend) 19. Fred's Fever/You're Grounded 1. Henry’s Special Coal (Fred's Fever) 2. The Flying Kipper (You're Grounded) 20. The Gator in the Mask/Lotta Gelata 1. Thomas Saves The Day (The Gator in the Mask) 2. Down the Mine (Lotta Gelata) 21. Feather Island/King of the Bongos 1. Donald & Douglas (Feather Island) 2. The Deputation (King of the Bongos) 22. Fred's Secret/Aldo's Uncle Artie 1. Old Iron (Fred's Secret) 2. Edward’s Exploit (Aldo's Uncle Artie) 23. Close Encounters of the Green Kinda/Gonna Getcha Gator 1. Rusty To The Rescue/Thomas & Stepney (Close Encounters of the Green Kind) 2. Diesel's Devious Deed/No Joke For James (Gonna Getcha Gator) 24. Nothing But The Truth/Duck and Cover 1. Toby The Tram Engine/Thomas Breaks The Rules (Nothing But The Truth) 2. Donald's Duck/Henry's Forest (Duck and Cover) 25. Ice Duck/Duck Footed 1. Henry & The Elephant (Iced Duck) 2. Better Late Than Never (Duck Footed) 26. Free As A Bird/Fowl Weather Feathers 1. James Learns A Lesson (Free as A Bird) 2. Foolish Freight Cars (Fowl Weather Feathers) 27. Duck Lover/Outback Quack 1. Toad Stands By (Duck Lover) 2. Thomas & The Special Letter (Outback Quack) 28. Bill's Christmas 1. Thomas' Christmas Party 2. Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree Stories that were not used in episodes 1. Edward Helps Out 2. Percy Runs Away 3. Percy & The Signal 4. Thomas Comes To Breakfast 5. Daisy 6. Woolly Bear 7. Thomas Gets Bumped 8. Thomas, Percy & The Mail Train 9. Edward, Trevor & The Really Useful Party 10. One Good Turn 11. Heroes 12. Bulgy 13. Percy, James & The Fruitful Day 14. Thomas & Percy's Mountain Adventure 15. Bulldog 16. You Can't Win 17. Peter Sam & The Refreshment Lady 18. Steamroller 19. Passengers and Polish 20. Gallant Old Engine 21. Mind That Bike